pure_evil_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Ryan Rhodes
Ryan Rhodes is the villainous protagonist of the 2019 horror web story 30 Days in Spring. Biography ''30 Days in Spring'' During Ryan’s childhood, he committed multiple cruel acts, such as hospitalizing his schoolmate by making him eat dirt, killing his teacher’s pet hamster, murdering a disable kid at a camp and framing the kid’s friend for it, throwing a dog under a train, and setting a cafeteria on fire. After being stranded in the woods during a field trip with other kids at his school district, he joins up with three other boys called George, Gavin, and Aaron. The boys start their reign of terror by beating a group of freshmen to death with hammers. They then gang rape a girl before beating and strangling her to death. When the girl’s boyfriend finds her corpse, he vows to get revenge. The boys decide to hunt him down too. While searching for him, Ryan shoots a puppy and slowly kills a guy who resembles the boyfriend for acting confrontational. When the girl’s boyfriend finally gets his hands on Ryan, his gang mobs him, and Ryan stabs the guy to death while taunting him. The boys later approach a couple of kids who found gold. Ryan drowns both of the kids so he can steal the gold from them. The gang finds a treasure map, and when they find out that three other people have another copy of the map, Ryan and his gang tortures the other people to death. The gang later lures several kids into a lodge, and they burn all the kids to death. After Ryan forces two girls to strangle each other, the rest of the students finally cannot stand Ryan and his gang anymore, so they decide to get revenge. Ryan leaves his own gang to die before being beaten crippled. ''Fragments of a Soul'' Ryan doesn’t appear in this story, but he is briefly mentioned by Adam and Laura while they are making out. What Makes Him Pure Evil *Ryan grew up hurting others for fun. Prior to the events of the main story, he killed his teacher’s pet hamster, threw a dog under a train, set the cafeteria at his school on fire, and suffocated a disabled boy at a camp to death and proceeded to frame the boy’s friend for his death. *After being stranded in the woods and freed from the constraints of law, Ryan joins up with a gang and starts committing more atrocities with them, including: **Beating several kids to death. **Gang raping a girl to death. **Shooting a puppy. **Stabbing the aforementioned girl’s boyfriend to death. **Drowning two kids who found gold. **Torturing three other kids to death for finding another copy of a treasure map that he found. **Burning several kids alive. **Forcing two girls to strangle each other to death. *Ryan frequently abuses his own gang, and when the other students hunt them down, Ryan leaves his gang to die. Category:Psychopath Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Teenagers Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Rapists Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Torturer Category:Book Pure Evil's Category:Internet Pure Evil's Category:Horror Pure Evil's Category:Exploitation Pure Evil's Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Hate Sink Category:Deviants Category:Male Category:Misanthropes Category:Charismatic Category:Symbolic